Various types of traps have been commercially available for many years for use by fur trappers, such as raccoon traps. One of the most common types of raccoon traps includes a tubular body in which bait is inserted, with a trigger which is set and then tripped by a raccoon's paw when the raccoon tries to withdraw the bait from the tubular body. The trigger is tripped only in one direction, when the paw is being pulled out of the tubular housing. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,787 (Bonnot) for a spring-loaded trap with a one-way trigger. When the trigger is tripped, a spring biased clamp traps the raccoon's leg before the paw is withdrawn from the housing. This type of trap is more humane to the animal, and causes little or no injury to the animal. However, some raccoons escape the trap without setting off the trigger, due to the one-way action of the trigger. Also, the wire loop anchor of the Bonnot trap cannot be pushed into hard or frozen ground, and cannot be anchored in a tree, wooden post or other solid structure. The Bonnot trap also cannot be used in water since the anchor is too short.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved animal trap having a trigger which can be released in two, opposite directions.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved raccoon trap which can be triggered by the raccoon's paw reaching into the trap and being withdrawn from the trap.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an animal trap which can be tripped by the animal's paw pushing or pulling against the trap trigger.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved animal trip which is safe to set and effective in use.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved animal trap which humanely traps the animal's paw.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved animal trap which can be quickly and easily staked to hard or frozen ground or a wooden structure.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved animal trap having a ground stake and a non-tangling anchoring chain.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved raccoon trap which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.